Begin Again
by breathegsr
Summary: Circumstances and memory loss. Gibbs has gone from blew up to screw up. Will he be able to gain control of his life before it's to late? What does the future bring? Another totally AU Gabby-Love story. Hope you enjoy.


A.N. I have written quite a few stories over the years. Some on paper, some on a tablet , and some on the computer. Some of them are finished, and some are not. Even though I am not a professional writer and my stories are mostly written just for me, I like to share them. It makes me feel good to know someone else got some enjoyment from the little world I created. I love to read, and am always grateful that the other writers out there are willing to share their stories. As Always this is a Gabby-Love story. I will never write their relationship any other way. My imagination is firmly in Gabby-Land. Thank you all for taking the time to read and review!

 **NCIS and it** **'s characters** **do not belong to me. I do** **not profit from writing these stories. Sorry if I got the Hebrew wrong, I tried. All mistakes are mine.**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs picked up his ringing phone and looked at the caller ID. He quickly hit the button to silence it and dropped it back on the desk. There was only one person he wanted to talk to, but so far she hadn't called. She had been gone for two months now, and it was driving him insane. Two days after she left, she had called Tony to say she had made it to where ever the hell it was she was going and that she was doing just fine. She refused to tell him where she was but had promised she was safe and had someone looking out for her.

It hadn't stopped any of them from worrying about her. And it hadn't stopped everyone from being pissed at him. He was pretty pissed at himself. His stubbornness, self pity, and his inability to let go of the past had cost him a lot over the years. It was still costing him. Only this time, the cost was too steep. He was determined to fight this time.

Tony's grabbed his cell phone off his desk when it rang. The number was unlisted but he answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi, is this Tony Dinozzo?"

"Yes, this is he. Who's this?"

"I'm Jackson Gibbs. I believe you know my son."

Tony's eyes flew to his boss. "What can I do for you sir?"

"It's Jack or Jackson not sir. And it's what I can do for you, or more namely my idiot of a son. Abby's water broke, she's in labor. The doc says she's progressing slowly but steadily and should be delivering in the next 4-6 hours. If he plans on being here he better hurry."

"Wait, what? Abby's been with you. Where are you? She's in labor. Why didn't you tell Gibbs she was staying with you?"

Gibbs stood up when he heard Abby's name. "Tony who are you talking to? What did they say about Abby?"

"Hold on, Tony put his phone on speaker so they could all hear. Okay, can you repeat that?"

"Her water broke a few hours ago. She's at the hospital just outside Stillwater where Leroy was born. Doc says she's got another 4-6 hours until she's ready. If my son wants to be here to see his baby being born he better hurry."

Gibbs grabbed his phone and punched in a number. "Hey, it's Gibbs. I need a ride. Stillwater, PA. My wife's in labor. Okay, thanks."

"Tim call Ducky. Helipad in 30. Grab your gear."

By the time they all made it the helicopter was ready. They loaded up and were on there way a few minutes later.

Gibbs was struggling with the fact that Abby had been with his dad all this time. He hadn't realized that Abby knew about Jack. His dad was a subject he liked to avoid. He should have guessed. She knew about Shannon and Kelly and that was something he hadn't shared with anyone. No one had known about his first wife and his daughter until after the explosion. Well, except for the fact that he had apparently shared his past and all of his secrets with Abby. Quite a bit of his memory had returned by the time he came back from Mexico. But there were still some big blank spots. There was very little he remembered of the last two years prior to the explosion. Some of those blank spots had almost cost him everything.

 _Abby was scared. She didn't know what to do. Her entire life was hanging in the balance. After the explosion that had almost killed Gibbs, she hadn't been able to go home without him. When he got his memory back it wasn't complete. He only remembered bits and pieces of the last two years. He had followed Mike to Mexico two days after he got out of the hospital. Abby had spent a few days with Tony and then she went back home. She wondered briefly if Gibbs had even noticed the changes they had made to the house. The painted walls, the co- mingled furniture, their new bed, or her personal items that were scattered throughout the house. If he did he never said a word. He just left. He didn't call or contact anyone. He did leave an emergency number which Ziva had used a couple of months after he left._

 _When he came back to help Ziva he didn't stay at the house and he was gone again before anyone knew it. A few weeks later a_ _Realtor_ _showed up one evening and found Abby in the middle of cooking herself dinner. When the_ _Realtor_ _informed her that the house was being put on the market Abby had called Tony. He and some friends came and packed Abby up and moved her out the next day. Her things went into storage and Abby went to stay with Tony. When Gibbs came back a month later to help Fornell, there was nothing of Abby_ _'_ _s left in the house._

 _The first time he saw Abby he was shocked. Not only was his girl wearing a wedding ring but she was very pregnant. When he saw the ring he thought it looked very familiar, like he had seen it before. He had immediately thought of Tim but it didn't fit. They were friendly but not in an intimate way. But then he saw her catch rides with Tony and he saw the way Tony coddled her. He went by her apartment only to be told she hadn't lived there in over a year. It was Ziva that had told him she had been staying with Tony for quite some time. So he assumed somewhere in his spotty memory was a piece that explained how Abby wound up married to Tony and pregnant with his baby. It hurt but he didn't want to examine that too closely. Ziva had tried to explain that the baby wasn't Tony's and Gibbs had just laughed and said well it sure as hell isn't mine. He knew that he had hurt them all when he left for Mexico but he didn't understand why they all thought it was funny to try and convince him that he and Abby were more than just friends. There was just no way. Maybe they were the ones with the memory problems._

 _A few weeks later he caught Tony giving his number to a woman and he flipped. Tony told him it wasn't what he thought and that they needed to talk._

 _He agreed to meet him at the team's favorite bar that night. Gibbs got there early and found a table. While he was waiting he spotted a pretty red head at the bar and offered to buy her a drink. Tony called and told him he would be a little late so he decided to entertain himself. A few minutes later the red head was all over him. She had him distracted enough that he didn't notice Abby when she walked in. She noticed him though. She felt like her heart was being ripped out. Turning away she fled the bar. She sat in her car until Tony pulled up and handed him an envelope. She asked him to give it to Gibbs and told him she would see him later._

 _Tony understood her duress when he walked in and saw Gibbs with a strange woman._

 _Gibbs was tired of waiting and just as he was getting ready to ask the woman back to his place Tony walked up and handed Gibbs an envelope._

 _"What's this?"  
_

 _"Don't know. Your wife asked me to give it to you."_

 _Gibbs was startled but the red head never even batted an eye._

 _"I'm not married."_

 _The red head smiled and ran her manicured nail over his cheek. "Doesn't matter to me if your married or not honey."_

 _Tony was disgusted. "Yea well, your clothes scream cheap whore so that doesn't surprise me."_

" _What the hell Tony?" Gibbs yelled.  
_

" _Just because you can't seem to remember doesn't mean that your not. Apparently there's a lot you don't remember. We have tried to tell you. We have tried to help you remember without pushing you. But you run and then you don't listen. We have all been picking up the pieces since the explosion and at first it was_ _alright_ _because you were hurt and we understood. But then you come back and you still don't remember. You've been treating me like shit. But worse than that, you have been treating Abby, your pregnant wife, like shit. You ignore her or go out of your way to avoid her. It stops now._ _"_ _Tony slammed his fist down on the table and turned and walked out._

 _Gibbs felt like he was in the twilight zone. Surely he would know if he was married, and even if he didn't where was his wife? Why wasn't she in their home? Gibbs walked out of the bar leaving a protesting woman behind. When he got to his car, he opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. The ring that he had seen on Abby's finger fell into his lap. Picking it up he looked at the inscription. The word_ _S_ _imper followed by their initials inside an infinity symbol and then the word_ _F_ _idelis. A memory flashed through and his head throbbed as he stared at the ring.  
_

' _This is the one, can I get it inscribed.'  
_

' _I can do that. But just so you know once it is personalized it cannot be returned.'  
_

' _That's fine. She's gonna say yes and when I put it on her finger she_ _'_ _ll never take it off.'  
_

' _I want forever with you Abby. Marry me?'  
_

' _Everyday for the rest of our lives.'  
_

 _The memory faded and he looked at the letter._

 _Gibbs,  
I can't do this any more. I tried to explain before you left for Mexico_ _and you wouldn_ _'t let me talk._ _You_ _shushed me with your finger and a kiss and walked away_ _. You just left_ _,_ _and by the time I made it home you were gone._ _Ducky_ _, Tony,_ _Ziva_ _; they_ _have_ _all subtly_ _tried to tell you_ _._ _Y_ _ou laughed it off. Even now as your reading this you're probably wondering why we are trying to play a trick on you._ _When ever anyone mentions us as a couple,_ _you laugh_ _it off. You left, and when you came back you never even came home. You helped Ziva and then you were gone again. I gave you space because I know what you lost. We shared a lot over the years but when we decided to be more than friends you started talking to me, sharing them and your memories. I know you needed time. I guess I hoped that you would remember. But maybe you're right and the idea of us is really just that laughable, that ridiculous. Maybe the love I thought we shared wasn't real. My doctor suggested I take early maternity leave. I will not be staying here. I can't sit by and pretend that everything is okay anymore. I will keep Tony informed of how I am doing and I will not keep you from your child that is your choice. My due date is September 1st. If you plan to be a part of this child's life I would like you to be there. I'll let you know where when it's time. I will always cherish the time we had together.  
Abby_

 _By the time he finished reading her letter, h_ _is head was throbbing. He wasn't sure what to think. He picked up his phone and dialed Tony. Some of the little things that people had said lately started to make sense. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the seat. Images flashed in his mind.  
_

 _GABBY_GABBY_GABBY_

 _Abby grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front door.  
_

' _Where we goin_ _Ab_ _bs?'  
_

' _Mattress shopping. I want new mattresses for my wedding present.'  
_

' _We have time Abby. I'll have it done by next week. Weddings not for another month.'  
_

' _I know that. But we need to find what we like so they can order it. I don't want one of those cheap mattresses that are kept in stock Gibbs. It needs to_ _be comfortable and built to last_ _.'_

' _Alright_ _Ab_ _bs lets go find us a bed.'  
_

 _She jumped into his arms and peppered kisses on both of his cheeks and then his mouth._

 _GABBY_GABBY_GABBY_

' _Gibbs.'_

 _He pulled her into his lap as she walked by. 'Jethro.'  
_

' _Do what?' She looked confused.  
_

' _My name, it's Jethro.'  
_

' _Well, duh. I know your name is Jethro.' Her eyes met his and he couldn't help but smile at her.  
_

' _Why don't you use it_ _Abb_ _s.'_

She ran her hands up and down his arms several times before lacing their fingers together.

' _It's hard. I have been calling you Gibbs since I met you 10 years ago. And if you want to get technical your first name is Leroy.'  
_

' _You're not calling me Leroy.' He glared at her.  
_

' _Why not I happen to like Leroy.'  
_

' _My dad was the only person to ever call me Leroy Abbs and I never liked it.'  
_

' _Well that's too bad. I love Leroy and one of these days when I give birth to your son he's going to be a Leroy.'  
_

' _No way Abbs. Not naming my son Leroy.'  
_

' _We'll see about that.'_

 _GABBY_GABBY_GABBY_

 _His head continued to throb as memories assaulted him. He barely got his car door open before he was throwing up. He felt an arm come around him._

 _'Come on boss, I'll drive you home.'_

 _Tony drove him home in silence, and then helped him inside. He put on a pot of coffee, filled a glass with water and handed it and some ibuprofen to Gibbs. He took them without saying anything._

 _'I thought I was dreaming. Didn't know they were memories. Hid it for a long time. I'm getting bits and pieces now but still a lot of holes. I need to talk to her.'  
_

 _'She left. She saw you in the bar with the red head. It's why she left the letter. Can't say that I blame her. I know you don't remember being married but with the way you reacted to the thought of being married to Abby it tore at everything she is. She loves you and I can't imagine what she was feeling seeing you with someone else like that.'_

 _Tony had stayed and talked to him most of the night answering questions and filling him in on the things he had missed while he was gone._

 _GABBY_GABBY_GABBY_

True to her word, Abby had left. And for the first time in a long time Leroy Jethro Gibbs prayed.

It had taken him a couple of weeks to talk them into helping him move Abby's things back home. Once he had everything back in place, he spent all his spare time in his basement making furniture. Last week the team had helped him decorate the nursery. Now all he needed was to find Abby and bring her home.

As soon as they landed he took off to find the maternity ward.

"I'm looking for my wife Abby Gibbs."

The nurse checked the computer. "She's in room 311, about half way down on the left."

He sprinted down the hall with the team following right behind him. Stopping short in the doorway, he watched his father fussing over his girl. He knocked and they both turned to look at him. His eyes locked with Abby's.

His father watched them for a minute and sensing the couple needed some time he stepped out and shut the door.

Gibbs made his way over to the bed. His hand going to her face he signed my girl against her cheek as his tears ran unchecked down his face.

"I started falling the minute we met and eleven years later I'm still falling. You know me better than anyone has ever known me. I re-lived the day they died while I was in that hospital bed. It almost killed me. But I knew there was more. I locked our memories away because if I have you and I lost you like I did them. It would destroy me Abby. I loved Shannon, I will always love her. But you and I have a connection that I can't explain. I started remembering that night at the bar. After I read your letter I started getting flashbacks. Tony took me home and we talked. I went back to the doctor and they gave me some exercises to help me with my memory and Ducky has been helping me understand why I was blocking certain things. It was about my fear of losing everything that I love. I still have some blanks. I didn't remember that I had been talking to my dad again until I heard him on the phone with Tony. But I remember us Abby. How much I love you. How happy I was when you told me we were pregnant. I have two great regrets. The first one is that I ever made you doubt my love for you. The second is that I missed out on watching my baby grow inside you. I promise that I will not miss anything else. I love you Abby."

She threw her arms around him and held him close. "I love you Jethro. You're my soul mate. I almost lost it when I saw that woman touching you. I wanted to believe that even if you didn't remember that we were married you wouldn't be able to be with anyone else. I should have just confronted you when you first came back. But I was hurt and then you acted like the idea of you finding me attractive was funny, like it was all a joke. It was like you were trying to prove to yourself that it was still red heads that did it for you. It looked to me like you had yourself convinced. So I convinced myself that letting you go was the best thing for all of us. You don't have to be with me to be a father Gibbs. You have choices."

Her speech was halted by a contraction. She had been through hours of fairly mild pain up until now, this was excruciating. He grabbed her hand and talked her through it. She had two more within minutes. The nurse came in and checked her.

"Looks like you're finally ready, Abby. I'll get the Doc and well get these babies delivered."

Gibbs looked from Abby's belly to her face and then back to her belly.

"Did she say..."

He was cut off by another contraction. The doctor and three nurses entered the room before the contraction ended.

"Hello I'm Dr. Case. Is it safe to say you're Abby's husband?"

"Yes, Jethro Gibbs."

"Okay Jethro, these little ones are ready to meet their parents."

"Wait, were having more than one, twins? Do you know the sex?"

"No, we wanted it to be a surprise."

He kissed her gently and pushed her hair back from her face. "I love you Abby, with everything that I am, I love you."

Two hours later Gibbs left the room and made his way out to where their family was waiting. They all got to their feet when they saw him.

"Well, do I have a niece or a nephew?" Tony asked

"If you would come with me you'll find out." He led them back to Abby's room. Abby was sitting up in the bed waiting.

"We would like you to meet Jackson Leroy Gibbs." He picked up his son and handed the baby to his father. As they all crowded his father he picked up the baby that remained in the bassinet. "This is Michael Leroy Gibbs." He handed the baby to Ducky.

His father passed his name sake to Tony. "I'm guessing Abby named them."

"No, I did."

"You hate the name Leroy."

"Before we got married I asked Abby to call me Jethro. I told her it was my name. She informed me that technically my name was Leroy and like I do with everyone I told her not to call me that. So she took my hand, placed it on her stomach, and informed me that she loved Leroy and when she was gave birth to my son, he was going going to be a Leroy. I figure they should both carry the name their mother loves."

Ducky was holding Michael. "I believe they have Jethro's eyes and chin and they have your nose and hair my dear. They look to be the perfect combination of the two of you."

"They are identical are they not?" Ziva asked as she gazed at baby Jackson.

They are Ziver, right down to identical birth marks on their right hips.

Ducky handed Mikey to Tim. "Wow, you did amazing Abby. They are beautiful." He smiled at Abby and then at Gibbs. "You did good boss."

"Thank you Tim. I want to thank all of you for everything. You took care of me but more importantly you took care of Abby. She is all that I am, and I am grateful that you were all there to help and support her. I'm proud of you, and our boys are lucky to have you all as family.

 _GABBY_GABBY_GABBY_

Three years later...

The giggles and growls coming from the bathroom were increasing in volume. A loud splash sounded followed by several curse word and louder giggles. Abby came around the corner and couldn't contain the hysterical laughter that erupted. A jean and t-shirt clad Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sitting sprawled out in the bubble filled tub between their two boys. His legs hanging out over the side of the tub. The boys were proceeding to pile bubbles up on top of his head.

"You know Jethro, People usually take their clothes off before getting in the bath."

"Wasn't getting in. Was trying to wash the monsters. They pulled me in."

"Daddy got bubble hair mommy." Mikey grinned at Abby and then proceeded to pile more bubbles on his fathers head.

"Yes he does. What do we do with bubble hair?"

"Rinse it." Jackson proceeded to pour a cup of water over Gibbs head causing him to sputter. The boys giggled as Abby laughed hysterically.

Gibbs pulled himself out of the tub and stripped off his wet clothes. Abby handed him a dry pair of shorts and he pulled them on. They worked together and got the boys clean dried and dressed before tucking them into bed with stories and kisses. Once the boys were down he opened the door to the room next to theirs. Walking quietly across the floor he peered into the crib and watched the gentle rise and fall of his daughters chest. His baby was twenty months old, and man was she was beautiful. She was also a daddies girl. Ashley Ilana Caitlin Gibbs had her mothers jade green eyes but feature wise, she took after her late grandmother, Ann Gibbs. Her hair was curly like her brothers but was a dark chestnut brown instead of black.

As he watched his baby sleep, his mind drifted to Shannon and Kelly. He still felt the pang of loss whenever he thought of them, but it had eased. It was no longer something he ran from. It was something that they celebrated. They were no longer his secret burden. He shared stories of his life with them. All because Abby had demanded that Shannon and Kelly didn't deserve to be kept in boxes in the basement.

' _They were loved by you Jethro. They are loved by me. Our kids deserve the chance to know and love them too. Don't take that chance from them. That's how we honor them, by letting them live through your memories.'_

She had been right. They pulled photo albums out of boxes. Re-framed pictures and hung them on the walls. And he told them all stories of their big sister and her mother. The joy he felt when he shared them had turned what was once a gaping hole of pain into nothing more than a twinge of sadness.

Abby wrapped her arms around him from behind and place a kiss between his shoulder blades. He pulled her around in front of him and smiled down at her before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

When they pulled apart, they made their way to their bedroom.

As soon as he closed the door she slapped his chest playfully. "As often as this happens I would think you would start stripping down to your shorts when you bathe them."

"Yea, I thought about it but they wouldn't find it as funny as daddy taking a bath with his clothes on."

"I don't mind. You're awful sexy when your wet." She ran the tip of her finger down his chest and across his abs.

"You think I'm sexy Abbs?" He spun her around, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Damn right I do. Such a sexy man. My sexy man." She turned to face him. Burying her fingers in his hair she pulled him close attacking his mouth hungrily. He undressed her quickly. What had started fast and heated was slowed as he took his time. He let her feel his love and his need. They climaxed together and lay in a tangled heap as their breathing evened out.

"Did you get all your errands done today?" He asked, as his fingers traced patterns on her back.

"Yes, everything is all set for Saturday. I just need to pick up the cake tomorrow."

"You gonna tell me how your doctors appointment went?"

She was quite for a minute before she answered. "Good, we have an ultrasound appointment next week."

"An uh..., Abby. You mean were... I thought.." fumbling for words, he trailed off.

"Yes, seems my husband has super sperm. Apparently the tubal didn't take. I have become a statistic, Gibbs. The Doc suggested redoing it after I have this baby and you getting a vasectomy if we don't want any more kids."

He chuckled softly as pulled her tight against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I love you more every minute of every day."

"I thought you would be upset." She said, still sounding a little worried.

"Well I'm not. Did we plan this pregnancy? No we didn't but that doesn't mean I want this baby any less than I wanted our other three. I love you and I love the fact that you are carrying our baby. Nothing will change that, not if this is our last and not if we wind up with five more. A few more and we could start our own NCIS Little League team." He laughed and she punched him in the gut.

"Slow your roll, oh hubby of mine. I love you and our kids too, but I prefer this be the last. I am not a puppy mill."

"So, I'll get a vasectomy, it's not a big deal. We can do this Abby."

She kissed him gently. "We can do anything as long as we do it together. I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Not sure how I got so lucky, but I'm keeping you and loving you forever Abigail Gibbs."

 _GABBY_GABBY_GABBY_

Jack arrived on Friday afternoon. Then on Saturday the team and several kids and parents from the navy yard showed up for the boys third birthday. Everyone laughed and cheered as they enjoyed the magic show. There were games and prizes for all of the kids (and Tony of course). Then they had cake and ice cream before opening presents. The party was a huge success just like everything else Abby did. After the rest of the guests left, their family stuck around to help clean up and then they had a big family dinner.

On Thursday Gibbs and Abby left work early for her appointment. They didn't have to wait long for the nurse to call them back and put them in a room. As soon as Abby got settled on the exam table, the tech came in to do the ultra sound.

She lifted Abby's shirt and pulled her pants down about an inch. "This has been warming, but it may still be a little cold," she told her as she squirted the gel on her stomach. "Okay Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs, let's take a look." She rubbed the wand around in the gel for a few seconds and then stopped.

Gibbs and Abby both stared at the image on the screen. As the tech talked them through the process they smiled at each other. "The Doc has down that your 16 weeks. Let's take a look at what we have here. Would you like to know the sex?" She moved the wand slowly back and forth, then stopped again and pressed a button.

"Yes. We would." They both replied.

"Okay, well let's see. Huh, I believe you have two little boys in there."

"Twins?" Gibbs asked as he looked from the screen, to his stunned wife, and back to the screen.

"Yep twins. That is baby boy a, and this is baby boy b."

Abby felt like she was going to faint. She had never imagined that she would get married or be a mother. It just wasn't something she thought she would ever want. But then she met Leroy Jethro Gibbs and they had become the best of friends. Her dreams had changed as she fell in love with him. Now after four years of marriage and ten years of friendship they had three beautiful children and two more on the way. She couldn't help but smile at him as he sat beside her with a huge smile and tears in his eyes.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I love you so much Abbs."

"I love you too Jethro." She squeezed his hand as the tech wiped the gel from her stomach.

"Here are some wash clothes. You can finish cleaning up and I will have the print outs at the front desk when your ready." They thanked her as she left the room and Gibbs wet the wash cloth and helped Abby get cleaned off. She hadn't said much as they stopped at the front desk to schedule her next appointment and pick up the ultra sound pictures.

Once they were in their Tahoe headed towards the Navy Yard Abby looked over at Gibbs. "It's nice out. What do you say to picking up the kids and heading over to the Riverfront for an early picnic dinner?"

"You craving vendor food?" He asked knowingly.

"Cheese steak and Brats. If I feel this hungry at 16 weeks, I'm going to be big as a house," she groaned at the thought.

"You are a beautiful woman Abbs. Nothing compares to the sight of you carrying my babies. You will not be as big as a house. But speaking of houses. We are going to need more room. Do you want to look into buying a new house?"

"No way! It's not just a house Jethro, that's our home. We are not moving, that's not an option. Our back yard is huge. We can draw up some plans and add on."

"You're right. I just wanted to give you the option if you wanted. I'll call Phil from habitat and see if his company has an opening."

 _GABBY_GABBY_GABBY_

Two weeks later they sat down with the contractor and gave their approval on the addition. They were adding a 1200 sq ft two story addition to the back of their house. The downstairs area would include a guest suit with a full bath, a room for an office, and almost double the size of the kitchen. The upstairs would have two additional bedrooms sharing an attached bathroom and a much larger master suit.

The construction crew started a week later. They were quick and efficient and the build was done within a couple months. As the construction crew had worked on expanding the house, Gibbs had worked in the basement on furniture for the babies room. He started with the two cribs and then made dressers and toy boxes. When Abby was pregnant with Ashley Gibbs had opted not to use one of the twins cribs. He wanted each of his children to have a crib that they could later use for their own children. These two babies would be the same. He loved the thought that his grandchildren and possibly great grandchildren would one day sleep in the cribs he had made for his children.

Once he had completed 'The Gabby', he decided he was through with boat building. He had given her to Abby on their 2nd anniversary. Since then he worked mostly on furniture and gifts for his family and friends. He had even made a beautiful table and chairs for their dining room with leafs that were large enough to seat their growing family. It had come in handy during holidays. After having the twins, Gibbs house had become the go to place to hang out. He and Abby had offered to host all the holiday get together's. The rest of the team were quick to agree, they loved spending time there. Most days, one if not all of them would show up after work. Tony was the most frequent visitor, fallowed closely by Ziva. Gibbs often teased that his Senior Field Agent was like a stray animal, and if you didn't feed him he would eventually go away. They were a rag tag bunch, but they were family, and Gibbs really wouldn't want it any other way.

 _GABBY_GABBY_GABBY_

Gibbs had just finished sanding a piece he was working on for their neighbor. He dusted himself off and headed upstairs. He walked into the kitchen and lifted his crying daughter out of her highchair and into his arms. Abby turned from the stove just in time to watch as her daughter inhaled deeply and gave a watery sigh. Abby choked in an attempt not to laugh and Gibbs gave her a questioning look.

She laughed outright then, and shook her head at the sight. "Most people sigh when they smell fresh flower or baked goods. Our family sighs when they smell sawdust. It's a comfort thing."

"What can I say, my baby girl knows her daddy." He winked at Abby the placed a kiss on Ashley's head.

Ashley patted his cheek then gave him a slobbery kiss on the nose. "Mi-mi Ja-ja Dad-dad?"

"I don't know Ash, where are Mike and Jack?"

"Mi-mi Ja-ja, night night Dad-dad."

"Did your brothers get in trouble?"

"Huh, bad bad. Night night. I pay Dad-dad."

"Okay baby girl. Let daddy check the gates then you can play." He checked the gates on the stairs and the hall. Then checked the locks on the door. Once he was certain that everything was secure he let her down to play and headed back to the kitchen.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and then leaned back against the counter. "So, what did the terrors do to get sent to their room?" He asked, taking a sip from his cup.

"Those two are too smart for their own good. I don't know what we are going to do. They got the snow sled out of the garage, left the front door open, opened the baby gate and were sliding down the stairs on the damn thing. They could have wound up in the street and got hit by a car. They scared the crap out of me, Jethro!"

"How the hell did they get the front door unlocked?"

"They took one of the dining room chairs and stacked Ashley's adventure cube on top of it. I walked in just in time to see them slide out the front door and down the porch steps. Thank God they stopped as soon as they hit the grass. I was so scared I yelled at them Jethro. I'm not talking the angry mom yell. It was the full on angry Abby yell. They both burst into tears and acted like they were afraid of me. I sent them to their room and turned on the monitor so that I could watch them. I was upset and just couldn't deal with them."

"I'm sure they are fine Abbs. They aren't afraid of you. There just not used to you yelling so it startled them. I'll have a talk with them and look into changing the door lock."

"I know I'm being irrationally paranoid, but I can't seem to help it. Last week they were climbing the book cases. This week they are sliding down the stairs. At this rate, they will be jumping out the second story windows next week."

"They're boys Abbs. Boys do all kinds of crazy, stupid things to terrify their parents."

"Well, we should have had all girls. At this rate I'll be white headed or bald by the time they turn five."

"They'll settle down eventually. Right now they're testing boundaries. We've got this. Remember. You and I can do anything as long as we do it together."

"I remember. It's just that I am so tired. I have been having these crazy pregnancy dreams. They seem so real."

He growled as he stepped in front of her. "Why didn't tell me you had been having bad dreams Abby?"

"Because they are stupid and irrational."

"They are keeping you up, Abbs. I can see it in your eyes. Is it the same one you had with Ashley and the monsters?"

"No, it's worse in a way. They seem so real, and that terrifies me." She buried her head in his chest to hide the tears in her eyes.

"The fear loses it's power over you if you share. You taught me that, Abbs. Tell me, so we can take back the power."

She nodded her head in agreement and starts to talk. ' _It's the explosion all over again. Everything pretty much happens the same way. The only difference is there was never an us. We weren't married. Had never been together. Or admitted how we felt. You still take off for Mexico and eventually come back. Since there had never been an us, there was never a pregnancy. None of my babies exist. It's just me in my lonely apartment longing for a man that will never love me. Then you come back to help Toby, just like before. Only what little friendship we had is strained. Then Lt. Col. Hollis Mann shows up with her I'm head bitch and I'm in charge attitude. She throws her blond hair around and bats her eyes at every male around until she has weaseled her way into NCIS. Within a few days she is all over you, flaunting the fact that she's sharing your bed and you belong to her.'_

"I usually wake up at that point, drenched in sweat with my heart racing. The dream is so vivid that I can't get back to sleep."

He kisses her head and pulls back slightly so he can see her face. "I love you more than I will ever be able to express Abby. But irrational, although true is putting it mildly. That is one seriously delusional dream. Of all the women we have dealt with over the years, your conscious picks Hollis Mann. Tony said that if they were to model a doll after her it would be named 'Psychotic Bunny Boiling Dictator Dolly'. He was not wrong. She was a serious nut job with delusions of grandeur. I could never be with someone like that. I can see where you would think it's worse. I should be grateful that I don't die in this dream. But I can't be. You are my greats love Abigail Gibbs. You and our kids are my life, my heart. My life was empty and lonesome. I was nothing but a haunted shell. So, if this is the dream and that other ' _Nightmare_ ' of a universe exists, I will gladly stay here with you forever." He kissed her until they were both breathless before pulling apart.

"Next time you have a bad dream, you wake me."

"I will. I have loved just about everything about being pregnant. I was very lucky to get away with such mild morning sickness all three times. Those stupid dreams are the only thing I have ever hated about my pregnancies." Abby gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked over to the doorway to check on their daughter.

Ashley was sitting on the floor playing with one of the picture cubes that Tony and Ziva had made for her. Each time she turned it she would say a name. She recognized everyone and was getting better with their names. But she parroted when she spoke. She was Mom-mom, Gibbs was Dad-dad, Mikey was Mi-mi, Jackson was Ja-ja, and so on. She also refused to say the names of animals. A horse was a neigh-neigh, a cow was a moo-moo, a dog was a ruff-ruff, etc. The pediatrician said that it was fairly common and that as her vocabulary grew, and her speech improved, the parroting would stop.

"It's hard to believe our baby will be two next week."

"Hard to believe our two new ones will be here in a month." He wrapped his arms around her, palms resting on her extended abdomen. He could feel the babies pushing at his hands as they moved around.

"I for one am ready for our little Timothy James and Anthony Joseph to be here."

"You sure you don't want to re-think those names," he joked.

They had been through every baby name site on-line and neither one of the could agree on anything. They had finally agreed too keep with the family names. But they struggled with putting them together. Combining McGee's first name with Palmer's first name and then Tony's first name with Ducky's middle name (at Ducky's insistence) had been the winner.

She smacked her man on the butt and turned back to the stove. "Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. You should go up and talk to the the boys while I get everything finished and on the table."

He jumped over the baby gate, into the living room. Laughing as she yelled at him about teach the kids bad things.

 _GABBY_GABBY_GABBY_

Abby was exhausted. She had always heard that childbirth got easier with each pregnancy. That was a major fallacy. She was in labor for twelve hours before Michael and Jackson were born. Then, Ashley had shown up after only eight hours of labor. Anthony and Timothy were in absolutely no hurry to meet the family. Not only were they two weeks late, but she had labored for eighteen excruciating hours before they gave in and entered the world.

Anthony Joseph Gibbs made his screaming debut at 5:01pm, weighing in at six pounds, two ounces. Followed by the equally loud arrival of Timothy James Gibbs at 5:11pm. Who, weighed six pounds even.

Gibbs had joked about them taking after their namesakes and seeing a lot of head slapping in their future.

When all the pain and messiness was over and the babies had both been given an APGAR of 10, Abby took what felt like her first breath in hours. The doctors and nurses cleaned the babies, handed them over to the happy parents, and cleared out. Giving them a few minutes of quiet cuddle time before inviting the rest of the family in.

Gibbs sent Tony a text and told him to bring everyone back. He stepped out the door to Abby's room when he heard Mikey and Jackson's excited chatter. Ashley practically jumped from her Papa Jacks arms into his. "Hey there princess. Are you and the monsters ready to meet your baby brothers?"

She gave her brothers a dirty look and then smiled sweetly at her father. "Sissers daddy, no mo boys."

"I'm sorry baby but you are stuck with boys. But that means you get to be the only little princess in the house. Plus you don't have to share a room."

She scrunched her brow as she thought about what he had said. Then she nodded "No share Dad-dad."

He crouched down in front of Jackson and Mikey. "Are you two ready?"

"We don't gots to share with em do we?" Jackson asked.

"No buddy. You and Mikey have to share with each other and your brothers will share with each other."

"That's cool." Mikey said high-fiving his twin.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and waved everyone into the room. He took the kids over to the bed and sat Ashley beside her mother. He helped both of the boys safely onto the bed. He let the older kids get a good look at the babies. After they had all settled in he proceeded with introducing the new additions.

He picked A.J. up. "Everyone, meet Anthony Joseph Gibbs or A.J. for short." He handed him to Tony.

Tony gave Gibbs and Abby a watery smile. "I'm honored." He held the baby for a few minutes before passing him off to Ducky.

"Ah, such a good looking lad. Abigail, I am also honored that you chose to use my middle name to bless me with a namesake. One Ducky in this family is plenty, my dear." He smiled and started telling the baby one of his infamous stories.

Abby motioned for Tim and Jimmy. "This little guy here is T.J., Timothy James Gibbs." McGee picked the baby up and started cooing at him. After a few minutes he handed him off to Jimmy.

Everyone took turns holding the babies. Then handed them back to Abby and Gibbs so that they could help the kids hold them.

The boys lost interest quickly and started to pester Tony about ice cream.

Once Ziva had held both of the new babies, she picked up her God daughter. She had been shocked when Abby had told her that they were giving their daughter her middle name. She had asked that they use the American translation. Instead they had penned both on her birth certificate. This was what a family looked like, and she was very grateful to be a part of something so wonderful. "Ma shlomekh, nesikha Ilana?" (How are you, princess Ashley?)

Ashley giggled at her. She loved spending time with Ziva. She had even started to pick up some of the Hebrew that Ziva spoke to her. "Ahabah Zee-zee." (Love)

"Ahabah Ilana. Ziva loves Ashley very much. Are you ready to tell Ima and Abba goodnight?' She asked the little girl.

Everyone said their goodbyes. Jack kissed his daughter in-law on the forehead and hugged his son. Then he help Ziva and Tony round up the three kids and headed back to Gibbs house.

Abby and Gibbs both let out a breath of relief. It had been a long day filled with pain , excitement, worry, and joy. The quiet had just settled as both babies began to fuss. "I think they're hungry." Gibbs helped her lower her gown and watched in awe as both babies latched on like pro's. Once both babies were feeding,he nestled in beside Abby on the bed and watched. He removed the dark blue knitted caps from their heads and ran his hand over their unruly black curls.

"They look just like you Jethro. Well, with the exception on the hair. We have been blessed with five of the most precious beings on earth." Abby said on a yawn.

"You are my hero Abbs."

Abby turned her head to find Gibbs gaze locked on her. "Why am I your hero?"

"Because you are absolutely amazing. I don't know how you do it. First with the twins, and then Ashley, and now these two. You have given me so much more than I ever thought I would have. It is a wonderful life because you make it wonderful."

"It's definitely an adventure. One that I don't want to miss a moment of."

"Well, you better buckle up, cuz this ride had just begun." Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Abby laughed and leaned in to rest her forehead against his. "I'm looking forward to every hair raising turn with you."


End file.
